Ethan and Maria, a twist on Chicagoland Vampires
by Smurfette295
Summary: this is the start of story about Ethan Sullivan and Lady Maria. its inspiration comes from Chicagoland Vampires. disclaimer! i dont own Chocagoland Vampires! although i wish i did. please review if you want me to continue.


After ten years she still knew where she was going as if it was yesterday, it was like a connection between the two of them, as if he were pulling her towards him. In the last few minutes of her life after ten years of being separated she finally knew where she should be, in his arms.

As I stumbled up to the huge iron gates I saw the two fairy guards at their usual post, one of them must have recognised me as he came rushing out to help when he saw I was wounded. The bite mark on my neck absolutely killed, I was getting blood all over my new coat which just made me even madder than I already was. I started to think back to how ironic it was, that it had been only two hours ago I was sitting in my apartment in Wicker Park think about how much I missed this place. Of course I'm referring to Cadogan House, one of the four houses in Chicago which is housed to vampires. Yes you heard me vampire and no not the count Dracula type. The vampires of Chicago came out of the coffin four years ago when Celina the head of Navarre house decided she wanted to be the poster child for vampires but we'll go more into that later.

Ten basics things on what you need to know about Chicago Vampires:

They can't go out in the sun as they will be burnt to a crisp

They drink blood but can also eat food and normal drinks. Cadogan house is one of the only houses in the USA which allows its vampires to drink from a human source; otherwise you are to drink from blood bags.

Most have sleep in the day but as they get older they can choose not to, but when I say old I mean mega older. Over 900 years old.

They don't turn into bats

They can retract their fangs

Eyes will go silver due to hunger, anger or sexual attraction. You can control it but its quiet difficult.

Vampires are very old school and will usually only fight each other with swords called a katana. Vampires don't like most other mythical creatures but hate shape shifters the most.

To kill a vampire a wooden stake in the heart or decapitation of the head will work. Holy water, garlic and the mirror myths are just those myths. It doesn't work and it just gives vampires more ammunition to laugh at you.

Each vampire will be part of a house, they are loads scattered around the world but the head quarters are in London, England. If you are not part of a house you are a rogue and are frowned upon by other houses.

Vampires follow the rules which are set out by the Cannon, a very big book which goes into great boring detail about what I've just said.

Cadogan House is beautiful it was designed in the Baroque style, the house looks a little like the new Baroque wing at Hampton Court Palace in England. Every house has a master and the master of this house is Ethan Sullivan.

"It's okay Lady Maria, I'll get you inside" said the fairy guard as he picked me up in his arms as if I weighed nothing. I was starting to feel nervous as well as weak; I could barely keep my head up as the guard ran towards the huge oak door at the top of the marble steps. It had been ten years since I'd walked out of that huge oak door. The door opened and there he was dressed in a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. My memory did no justice to how Ethan Sullivan looked, the way his eyes were a unique emerald green colour so hard yet I knew they could turn soft as if melted and how his cheek bone looked as if they were carved by Michelangelo himself. His hair was raven black and just reached the tips of his broad shoulders. Behind him I could see Malik his second in command, Luc his head of guards and his deputy Lindsey. I could focus on them long as my eye automatically swept the room back to Ethan

"Who is this?" Ethan's voice cracked like a whip though the silence in the hallway at the guard as he placed me on the floor at Ethan's feet; my hair was in my eyes so I swept it back with my hand and looked up at Ethan as he towered over me. "Sweet Jesus" was all he said before he collapsed next to me and pulled me into his arms as I started to weep. I managed to push back a little to look into his eyes and saw that they were no longer the hard emerald colour that he used on people but the soft emerald. His hands traced over my face and I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He had just started to move my hair back from the right side of my neck when I flinched and he swore. I knew he had seen the bite.

I pushed his hand away as he tried to pull me back to him; I looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Please, I know what you're thinking Ethan, please don't." As I spoke I heard a gasp from Lindsey as she noticed who I was and then whisper to Malik and Luc. My voice was barely audible to me, but they are vampires. With my last bit of energy I lifted my hand up to cup his cheek as tears started to fall from my eyes and stream down my cheeks, I noticed he too was crying but there was something else in his eyes to but I didn't have time to calculate what it was before his fangs plunged into the left side of my neck and my world turned to darkness.


End file.
